A look at why Hiei loves Summer
by Being a Genius is a Drag
Summary: Kurama in an over sized T-shirt, shorts, and his hair in a ponytail? Hiei x Kurama, HxK, M/M love.


This is a Hiei x Kurama fanfic. Warnings of Slight Yaoi.

 **Reader Discretion A** **dvised. (** to those who do not like male/male pairings)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-  
Summer.

That dreaded inferno of a season was what Hiei found himself absolutely enjoying. Usually one would think he'd like summer simply because he was a fire demon. It was easy to believe that when he found comfort in high temperatures.

But no. It wasn't that, it definitely wasn't for that reason.

It was a more guilty type of pleasure he got in times when this season visited the Ningenkai. And guilty he very much felt. Why? Well one does not often regard their closest friend with fiery eyes of lust. One does not merely view their closest friend with such urge and not so innocent want. And one, especially if that one was he, shouldn't even feel that way at all about their closest friend.

And pleasure, because despite his guilt, it felt so good and so wrong watching his friend. An added plus for the sense of danger he got when letting his eyes trail greedily upon the certain close friend, indulging himself in the form that only belonged to that friend.

Oh how it plagued his mind, the wanton images that flashed across his imagination of this certain close friend. Oh how he dreadfully wanted to have that close friend for himself, beneath him, squirming, calling, moaning, groaning for more. Digging nails on to his back, letting supple legs wrap around his waist, deafening his ears with the sweet siren calls of that voice, feeling the sweat that was the moisture he so desired.

And it was so very wrong. _Deliciously wrong._

In the back of his drying throat, he stifled a groan. The object of his attention was inside in the comforts of his own home. Observing from a nearby tree, he found his love for summer only deepening.

For someone always so modest, the heat had gotten to the kitsune. Said fox was lying sprawled on his own mattress, sheets wrinkled from all the tossing and turning the redhead did. Those luscious red tresses which usually hung on gentle but broad shoulders were confined, woven into an updo. Crimson bangs drenched by sweat stuck to his forehead when a soft and beautiful hand would sweep those bangs time to time.

Emerald green eyes held their sparkle as long dark lashes swept elegantly just over those mesmerizing orbs heightening his beauty. Teeth playfully gnawed lush, rosy, soft looking lips that just beckoned to be ravished only further added to the sensuality that was Kurama.

Sweat trickled teasingly down the very inviting flesh that was the fox's neck. Oh how the vain that pulsed there looked very tempting, nothing short than perfect for staking his claim. A hot moist tongue ran over his fangs as the fire demon tried to not so earnestly to drag such thoughts away from his mind.

The alluring redhead wore a black oversized T-shirt, the neck of it hanging off a thin shoulder, revealing smooth skin. The color only enraptured and ensnared the heated gaze of crimson eyes. Hiei very much loved it when the fox wore black, it was such a complimenting color, perfect for capturing the sexual essence only the fox had.

The oversized garment nearly successfully hid the faded jean shorts the fox wore. The fire demon felt his crimson ruby eyes glaze when his attention traveled to the long, smooth, but firm legs lapped with small droplets of glimmering sweat. Such a tantalizing image it was.

Those, dare say, rounded long limbs, were most likely Hiei's favorite appendage of the wonderfully sculpted body. Limbs that were uncharted territory to many eyes, except his.

Whoever said Hiei wasn't the type to desire the tastes of the flesh was painfully wrong. Despite the distant coldness he regarded the world with, he was still a man with needs. And despite the belief that he would never have such desires, fire demons were very territorial and passionate beings.

Albeit that passion was rough and dangerous but was also a very arousing and enticing feature of Hiei's.

The bulging sensation in the tightening of his pants was beginning to become increasingly unbearable. The fire demon knew it would soon be time for him to tear his greedy indugling eyes away from the fox. At least, he had to if he did not want to attack the attractive being on that bed.

And only Kami knows how bad everything could turn out if he did such a thing. He lusted for and desired the fox, but that wasn't something he was ever going to reveal to the world. It was distressing enough that he knew he felt this way about his closest friend. And destroying one of the best relationships he's ever had with anyone was not something he was about to do over his insatiable appetite for the sensually enticing fox.

However, inside, the object of such attention was in deep thought, plotting, always steps ahead.

Those very same lush lips were trying hard not to curve into an abrupt smirk or grin. Kurama was fully aware of the eyes that beheld him with such carnal desire. And even more aware of what his current appearance elicited from the fire demon's mind and lower body.

Of course, he only exposed this much skin for those crimson eyes, solely for those ruby gemed eyes.

Even through the fire demon's incredibly failed attempt of concealment, it was exceedingly difficult not to notice the lustful energy that radiated off the fire demon's body. It wasn't very hard to miss.

The first time Kurama wore clothing like this was at the attempt to appease his mother summers ago when she worried he'd faint over the heat. This was when blood red eyes first discovered the fox's new appearance by accident and when Kurama first found he liked the attention he got from the little demon.

But then again, being the vain fox demon he was, attention was always welcomed. Especially if that interest was coming from Hiei himself.

The kitsune truthfully wanted to chuckle, he had been doing this for summers, waiting for the day the fire demon would give in to his inconsolable need. He was amazed the fire demon was doing exceedingly well to deny himself the tastes of the flesh.

He always got a good kick out of feeling the fire demon's energy fight itself to contain his wants. But he had waited long enough, even the fox himself was growing weary of letting the watching drag on.

Years of celibacy begged to be ruined, tarnished, forever written off as if they never existed.

Just as Hiei was about force his presence to be scarce that afternoon, Kurama stretched, sitting upwards. His hands draped to the bottom of his shirt and lifted the garment away, tossing it away, discarded to the ground.

Those same hand pulled his red locks away as he opted for lying down on his belly, giving Hiei a perfect view of his glimmering backside.

Just then, as energy flared, the window he always kept unlocked fluttered open. The presence of another "intruding" the room. Away from the fire demon's eyes, the kitsune smirked into the sheets before turning around to play the façade of being genuinely shocked at the "intrusion".

Well it was a good thing they would be alone for the evening as well. For their first union, Kurama did not plan on holding back his voice.

. . . And Kurama would never be able to stomach it if his mother was home to listen.

-

Sorry if it's not any good, wrote this late at night.

My apologies for any OOC'ness, but this was begging to be written.

Open to reviews and critiques. 


End file.
